


零距離的擁抱

by yaupupupu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaupupupu/pseuds/yaupupupu
Summary: *及川徹乙女向*無名第一人稱*OOC自我滿足*遠距離戀愛會有結果的
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 2





	零距離的擁抱

他們說，我一直都很懂事。

從高中畢業，眼睜睜看著及川徹踏上遠離家鄉的旅程後，我就沒有對他耍過任何脾氣。不吵，不鬧，笑著支持他去追夢，笑著看他在地球的另一面揮灑青春的汗水。

及川一去就是我們本應在大學肆意揮霍的四年青春，還有眼看不知再多少年的職業生涯。

似乎挺常聽說的，遠距離戀愛的情侶即使熬得過那麼多年的數千公里，最後也敵不過相見時那種戀人被時間沖刷過的陌生感。朋友說我放任及川一個跑到異國追夢實在太大方，叫我不要委屈自己，不要浪費美好年華在不會有結果的愛情上。

但只有我知道，其實自私的人一直都是我。

「恭喜——！」電腦螢幕的另一邊傳來一聲巨響，及川對著電腦拉開拉炮，彩條和閃片被拉扯的氣壓推得爭相湧出，瞬間充斥他身處的房間和地板，鏡頭上還掛著一條把他興奮的表情遮掉近乎一半。

「真是的，你自己一個在房間開甚麼拉炮啦，待會還要收拾。」我笑著指示他把鏡頭上的彩條撿走，嘴上雖然又在說他的小題大做，內心還是挺溫暖的。「謝謝阿徹。」

「這叫儀式感，儀——式——感——懂嗎？我親愛的女朋友終於完成了自己的夢想，及川先生就算訓練完掃地掃到天亮也超值☆」

「沒那麼誇張啦，就出了一本小小的繪本，離完成夢想還遠著呢。你看我連正職都沒辭，就是膽小鬼。」

「連副業也搞得有聲有色，真不愧是我的親親女友！來，親一個——」

我少有地沒有嫌棄及川誇張的撒嬌。只見他閉上雙眼在鏡頭前啜著嘴唇，半响過去也沒聽到以往那些犀利又嫌棄的吐槽。我看著他傻傻地睜開半邊眼睛偷看的樣子，捧著酒杯呼呼地笑得瞇成了笑眼。

「啊！你這次不吐槽要先說啊，我們要配合的嘛！」及川看到我的笑意，不高興地癟了好看的薄唇，耳後卻浮起了隱約的淡紅。

「沒關係啦，反正也沒別人會看到聖胡安第一二傳手這個呆樣子。」

「⋯⋯說是這麼說，但先講好，只有你一個看過，敢告訴別人我就生氣了！」及川裝作生氣的樣子轉開了臉。

無論走過了多少年歲，他對著我也是這副大孩子的模樣。感覺一切都沒有改變過，似乎還能記起他穿著青葉城西那清爽的運動服，一手轉著排球，一手牽著我走在學校前的坡道上。

他說著那些欠揍的垃圾話，逗得我臉頰通紅，每每都逼得我只能用手肘攻擊他腰邊軟肉才能讓他稍稍閉嘴。但不論我用多大的勁把他戳得雞飛狗跳，他右手的排球也不曾飛脫過他的臂彎，他也不曾鬆開過些許他左手心裡的我。

兩杯紅酒下肚，我能感覺臉上的熱氣開始擴散到身體肌膚，頭也變得暈呼呼的。及川大概是看到我臉上掛著不尋常的紅暈，原本還在說隊友趣事的嘴巴也停了下來，「還好嗎？是不是喝太快了啊？」

「嗯⋯⋯沒事⋯⋯就是有點睏⋯⋯你繼續說啊。」

「你那邊很晚了吧？累了的話我們改天再聊。」

「不要，你快繼續說，我正聽到興起！」

他皺起眉頭無奈地笑了笑，很快地收起這個拿我沒辦法的表情轉換成神氣模式，「哼哼，怎麼了？想我了？真感動啊，今天居然還纏著及川先生。」

「嗯，今天想多看看阿徹的臉。」我把臉埋到自己的大腿上，聲音被悶著傳到及川的那方。

「總覺得你今天真的是異常坦率啊⋯⋯喂喂！別再倒酒了！手停下來！」

我拿起手邊的紅酒，再往自己的杯子裡倒了滿滿一杯，一口氣把它灌進嘴裡。

「你看！你到底在做甚麼啊？真是的，高興也該有個限度啊！怎麼樣？頭暈嗎？要吐嗎？」

「不會⋯⋯就是有點熱。但今天真的很開心，努力了幾年的心血終於出版了，又能見到阿徹。」

「你想見的話，我說我每天都能開視訊啊，是你嫌麻煩才偶爾開，有沒有想過及川先生辛苦訓練完也想見見女朋友的樣子啊！」

「阿徹⋯⋯」

「嗯？真的累了？」

「如果你現在能在我身邊就好了⋯⋯」

借著酒瘋，我一個沒注意就把自己的想法脫口而出。看吧，又讓阿徹露出了那個苦笑，我是個多麼自私的人。

的確，畢業、就職、升職、生日、開心的事、難過的事，他都沒有在我身邊。但我知道，他盡了最大的努力讓守在家鄉的我沒那麼寂寞。每天的短訊、電話，一到休賽季就花二十多小時趕回來的舟車勞頓，逢年過節一個都沒落下的禮物。除了他實在的溫度，一切似乎都跟以前沒甚麼兩樣。

他選擇離開我去追夢，我選擇留下來等他。沒甚麼好埋怨的。

「⋯⋯你會怪我嗎？」他想了又想欲言又止，還是一臉不安地問出這句話。

我搖搖頭反問他：「那阿徹也會怪我嗎？」

及川徹也是自己面對一個陌生的國家，不熟悉的語言、不習慣的吃食、不一樣的氣候和空氣水份、不同層次又無法言喻的瓶頸，又遇到一面又一面無法跨越的高牆，更別提那些他從來不敢讓我知道的傷病。

我也沒有陪他面對這一切。

「你不在我身邊，我也沒有在你身邊，都很公平。」

其實一點都不公平。

他盡了他最大的努力，我呢？我又做過甚麼？我有資格對這段感情說累嗎？

「阿徹⋯⋯但我好想你⋯⋯我真的好想你⋯⋯」

我的淚不知道從何時滴落眼眶，隔著螢幕大哭起來。我放下酒杯，雙手只能不斷地擦著流得滿臉的淚水，在縫隙中看到他難過又手足無措的表情，我知道他很想穿越冷冰冰的光點給我一個真正的、有溫度的擁抱，可是他做不到。

就這樣了嗎？

記憶中無論發生甚麼事都牢牢抓緊的手好像逐漸融化在稀薄的空氣中，他至此都沒有鬆開過手，我卻抓不住他了。

「阿徹，我能等到你滿足的那一天嗎？」  
不滿足的人，應該是我吧？

我分不清是因為哭得乏力還是胃部翻滾的酒精發作，那晚的記憶就到此為止。

醒來的時候，只見視訊通話還連接著，只是螢幕前多了一個聖胡安出的及川玩偶乖乖地坐在桌上，懷裡抱著一張小紙條。

『我去訓練了，記得吃點醒酒藥再出門。頭痛就請假別去上班了。我愛你。  
你最愛的及川大人☆〜（ゝ。∂）』

我鬆了口氣，在昨晚那麼丟臉地大哭過後，我實在沒臉再直接面對及川，膽小如我果然會想逃避在清醒狀態下的認真商談。誰知道會有甚麼後果呢？

我還是請了兩天假沒去上班，除了宿醉頭疼，我還需要更多的時間來整理一下自己凌亂的思緒。

第一天在床上睡了整天後，第二天我就把房裡所有的東西搬出來打算整理。我坐在地上看著房間的遍地狼藉，地上的每一個小東西、每一本相簿、每一件衣服都有著它獨特的回憶。

還記得高中時曾因為好奇，瞞著及川悄悄地躲在教室的某個角落看了排球的全國聯賽。

「毋需追憶昨天」。

稻荷崎高中的橫幅就這樣記在了我腦海裡那麼多年。

我這人無法放棄回憶，一直信奉回憶是自己的時間和經驗化成的積累，扔掉這些回憶就像扔掉一部分的自己。所以家裡各種大大小小的紀念品一直堆積如山。當事過境遷後再看到這些東西，內心是無法言喻的感動和成長的感嘆。

我一件一件地拿在手上，想著絕對不能丟的是及川第一次送我的軟式排球，還有從認識開始他寫過給我的小紙條和小卡，每張我都好好地收在了盒子裡。我把他送我的每一束花都留了幾片做成乾花書籤，有特別另外買了一個首飾盒只用來裝他送的東西。

甚麼「毋需追憶昨天」啊，根本每一個昨天我都無法割捨。

我哭著把這些東西都一件一件塞回櫃子裡，邊哭邊暗暗地對自己生氣，連小小的回憶都無法割捨的人大概注定幹不了甚麼大事啊。我抹了抹滿臉的淚水，下定決心坐到電腦前開始做我昨晚做下的決定。

我傳了個訊息告訴好友我接下來要做的事，她嚇得連忙一個電話打過來。

「你、你、你真的決定要這樣嗎？那你甚麼時候要跟及川說？有先問問岩泉嗎？也太突然了吧，你是不是那晚喝酒喝壞腦袋了？」

「小岩大概會直接飛去阿根廷把阿徹狠狠揍一頓再說。別煩他了，我們從以前開始就讓他夠操心了。」

話說到一半，門鈴突然響起，我只好匆匆跟好友說再見掛掉電話，起身開門。

「來了——」我打開門看著門前高大的身影愣在了原地。

「呀吼——及川先生風塵僕僕地到埗了～」

及川徹拉著小小的行李箱，邁著長腿擠進了屋裡，然後一下子就把我緊緊地擁入懷中。我的大腦還沒意識到現在發生的事，還是呆呆地站在了原地，直到及川熟悉的味道和溫度傳到我身上時，眼淚又不受控地掉下來。

「真是的⋯⋯你這兩天要我哭多少次啊⋯⋯」

「你說想要及川先生在你身邊，及川先生就回來了。怎樣？我的歸家吻呢？」與記憶中無異的溫暖觸感和柔和聲音撫過我的耳廓，我也用力地擁回這比我寬厚的身軀，感受他在我身邊的這種真實感。

不知過了多久，我才戀戀不捨地鬆開這份溫暖，掂起腳尖在他的雙唇印上一吻。「歡迎回來。」

「嘻嘻，我回來了。有吃的嗎？那天訓練完我就跑去機場了，我要餓死了嗚嗚——」

「抱歉，我在收東西沒買菜，你先休息一下，我等一下買回來或者我們一起出去吃。」

「好——」及川放下行李再摟了你一下就走到房裡。「欸，為甚麼要收東西？你這裡租約應該還沒到期啊。」

我走到了他面前，拉著他的手面對面坐下，「阿徹，你這次能待多久？」

他緊張地看著我，又露出那個虧欠了我一百萬的難過表情。「⋯⋯明晚。」

「偷跑出來的？」

「⋯⋯是。」

我深吸一口氣正打算開口時，他一下子就捂著我的嘴巴，好像已經知道我接下來要說的是甚麼。

「先、先別說話。讓我說。」我點點頭，他才像鬆了口氣放下了手，「我知道我跑去阿根廷對你真的很不公平，我也知道我不能無止境地要求你等我，我只是想讓你知道，寂寞的心情我也不比你少，我在異國的每一天，對你的思念也並沒有減少過。但如果這一切會讓你感到那麼痛苦的話，那我也不能讓我的夢想絆住你的腳步⋯⋯本來我是想這麼說的。」

他真的好討厭啊。明明我一句話都還沒說就搞得我又哭得無法喘氣，他還是笑著拉下我掩著臉痛哭的手，輕柔地擦去我眼角不斷落下的淚。

「小岩說我大概一輩子都得不到幸福，因為我應該不會有滿足的那一天。我太貪心了，我早就決定要用盡全力得到我所有想要的東西。所以我還不想放棄你，如果自私的話，我們兩個都不遑多讓，就讓我們一起自私和折磨對方下去吧。」

我吸吸鼻子牽過他搖搖頭，「你已經晚了，我早就決定好了。」

「阿徹，留下來。」  
由始至終，我還是那個自私的人，徑自想像他要在我和夢想之間做選擇，自己顫顫巍巍地站上那個令人不安的天秤，到了最後也沒有給他選擇的餘地。

但是，及川徹向來都不是做選擇的那方。他想要的，就會邁出腳步去得到它，他只做自己相信的事。我遠沒有他的強大和堅強，所以做選擇的人，應該要是我。我這些年努力向前奔走，追上他，追上那個讓我得到選擇的權利。現在也該到那個時刻，讓我選擇重新開始了吧？

「或者，我跟你走。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最後是海角七號的台詞，重聽國境之南突然覺得這句話好適合想通了的主角。表面上是讓及川選擇，但她自己早已做好了決定。  
> 其實我是沒有談過過遠距離，但是算有類似的心情，到現在還是會想，如果自己當初能勇敢努力一點，結果會不會就能有改變。  
> 不過也是過去的事了，投射了自己一點點的心境寫了最愛的大王，所以或許寫得太碎，但也算圓滿了哈哈哈，希望大家還喜歡💕


End file.
